


tik tok trend #1: walking in naked

by romanticplanet (typhlosionfx)



Series: tik tok trends with the obey me boys [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Multi, Other, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhlosionfx/pseuds/romanticplanet
Summary: shorts about the reader pulling the walking in naked trend on the obey me boys (gender neutral reader)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: tik tok trends with the obey me boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795105
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1031





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> hi my friends 💞first of all, thank yall so much for the support on my first two fanfics!! i was super nervous and self-conscious about posting them, but everyone was so nice and i'm so grateful omg 🥰😭
> 
> so i've been lowkey obsessed with some tik tok trends lately, and i thought i'd give it a whirl! i went with one of my favorite trends first (i find the reactions really cute and funny), and what was initially just supposed to be head cannons evolved into complete fics bc i got super invested! lol my hands are cramped now
> 
> so by the time i upload the first one i'll have written one per each brother (tbh if i don't finish a series before posting it, i will 100000% procrastinate on the other installments and feel guilty) and will upload one per day, buttttt i might end up doing the undateables (minus luke obv) if i get the motivation+time to do so. however, i also have plans for future obey me x tik tok trends shorts and head cannons so i'm can't promise anything. also i got a full time job (a night shift no less) so that's why this has been delayed, and why future writings will definitely take me a lot longer lol
> 
> finally i finally opened up a side blog on tumblr and a new twitter account so i can have places solely focused on fandoms i like! if u want to follow me my twitter is @typhlosionfx and my tumblr sideblog is @romanticplanet!! 😊anyways, i'm done rambling, so I hope you enjoy!

You frowned, turning restlessly as you tried to get comfortable in the too large bed. Lucifer had promised he’d come to bed early tonight, as it had been weeks since you two had fallen asleep together. However, in true Lucifer fashion, he’d forgotten his promise amongst the stacks of paper that sat on his desk. You further furrowed your brow, feeling more than a little irritated that he throws a fit if he feels you’re even the slightest bit unwell (he’d once demanded a full week of bed rest after you’d sneezed in front of him), yet holds his own health in such low regard. 

You pulled out your D.D.D. to check the time and sighed as you saw it was once again hours past your agreed upon time with no Lucifer in sight. You twisted the hem of your sleepwear in annoyance, when an idea of how to get your demon back to bed flashed into your mind. Grinning deviously, you quickly headed towards the bathroom, ready to begin your plan.

A knock at his study door pulled Lucifer out of the almost trance-like state his mind enters when doing paperwork. Blinking the fog out of his eyes, he stared unseeingly at the seemingly endless piles he’d been working on, the majority already complete. He shook his head, putting down his pen as another knock rang out. 

“Come in,” he called, wincing as he tilted his neck to one side, feeling the joints pop after being held still for hours. He still was glancing over the papers spread across his desk when you entered.

“Hi Luci,” you purred, and he immediately recognized the playful tone in your voice. Looking up, mouth already open to either scold you for interrupting him during work or to apologize for clearly missing the time he’d pinky-sworn to uphold (he’d snorted when you stuck out your pinky to seal the deal, but conceded and wrapped his finger around yours after seeing how serious you were), he immediately shut it upon seeing you.

You leaned against the doorframe, your eyes bright as you watched him slowly trail his eyes up, taking in your freshly showered form, with damp hair and water droplets tracing your body as they fell downwards. The only thing on was a towel wrapped around your torso, but even that rode up your thighs and was loosely held together by your fist on your chest.

“Well,” Lucifer’s voice had dropped to a low rumble and his eyes were no longer glazed, but rather resembling those of a lion on the hunt. “What do we have here?”

“Your loving human who would really like their demon to take a break,” you fired back, walking a few steps into his office, shutting the door softly behind you. You swallowed as he stood up, eyes dark as he calmly walked around his desk to lean back onto the front of it, a smirk pulling his lips upwards.

“I think I can spare a few minutes,” Lucifer held out his hand, clearly expecting you to take it. “Or a few hours.”

You shook your head, a few water droplets flying off. “No can do, Luci. You broke our promise. And I know after those few hours you’d just go back to working. I want you in our bed for at least a full night and morning.”

He frowned, lowering his arm. “I’m sorry, my love, but you know my work is extremely important for Lord Diavolo.”

“And I also know you’re far ahead from where you need to be, and Lord Diavolo would agree with me asking you to take some time off,” you gave a small smile, looking up from under your lashes. “Plus, if you promise you’ll come to bed right now, I'll give you  _ whatever _ you want.”

His eyes flashed, and he gripped the table behind him, fingers flexing under his leather gloves. “Those are brave words. You should be careful about what you swear to a demon, my dear.”

You tilted your head slightly to the side. “Does that mean you promise you’ll take the night and tomorrow morning off?”

Lucifer hesitated, glancing back at his cluttered desk.

You took that opportunity to drop the towel.

“That’s too bad,” you mused, kicking the towel to the side. “Our deal is off if you don’t promise me and  _ mean it _ .”

If you were not as familiar with Lucifer as you were, you would have thought he’d not reacted at all. However, you’d spent enough time learning his subtle movements to see the way his eyes slightly widened, his body straightened just the slightest, and his gloved fingers broke the wood on the desk behind him as he dug them in.

You took small steps back towards the door, sighing dramatically. “Guess it’ll just be another lonely night. Well, you know where I’ll be. Maybe I’ll see if  _ Mammon _ is awake right now, I could use some company. Too bad I’ll have to walk back naked thou-”

As you turned to face the door, hand reaching for the doorknob, you heard a slight rustle of movement behind you before Lucifer’s hands grabbed your hips and his lips pressed under your ear.

“As I recall, you promised me  _ anything _ , correct?”

In the morning, you awoke to the sweet sight of Lucifer’s relaxed face dozing on the pillow next to you, arms wrapped protectively around you. His lazy smile when he opened his eyes to see you running your fingers through his hair made up for the fact that your legs gave out and you face planted onto the floor when you tried to stand up.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's my bby mammon's turn!! i have to dash to my job, but i wanted to quickly post smth so i hope y'all enjoy anyway!

You’d been playing on your D.D.D. in your room, about to get ready for bed, when Mammon had burst in with a triumphant smile across his face and a clear plastic baggy filled to the brim with Grimm held above his head. While initially drawn to the shine of the coins, your eyes quickly fell to the bunny ears resting on top of soft white hair. 

Sitting straighter in your bed, your eyes greedily took in the sight of Mammon in the fancy formal uniform required for his new job. You weren’t quite sure what the purpose of all the straps and buckles were, but you were grateful for the aesthetic nonetheless. Of course, Mammon was too focused on the money to notice your attention on his tail as he turned towards your desk.

“As expected of the Great Mammon’s gamblin’ skills! Those idiots at the Fall didn’ even see me comin’!” He laughed arrogantly. You patiently smiled and clapped as he continued his bragging, dumping the bag onto your desk to begin counting the Grimm.

“Didn’t Lucifer send you there to work as a waiter and specifically gave you instructions to not do anything other than that?” You interrupted him to ask, knowing the answer already and seeing him freeze.

“W-well, I did all my work! I made all this on my break! Honest!” Mammon gave you his trademark puppy dog eyes, and while you’d gotten used to them, it made your insides twist to see those eyes paired with the bunny ears still on top of his head and that damn suit you weren’t sure if you should thank or curse Lucifer for.

“Mmhmm,” was all you replied, as you rolled over on your bed so he couldn’t see your expression and to distract yourself from how hot your face felt. You heard him go back to gleefully running his calculations, and you picked up your D.D.D. to try to distract yourself (knowing he could spend hours only counting money) when a brilliant idea hit you as you remembered a trend you’d seen before leaving the human world.

“Hey Mammon, I’m gonna shower and then I’ll be back,” you said, swinging your legs off the bed, dropping your D.D.D. onto your nightstand. He was so focused on counting he hadn’t heard you, nor did he see you not take any clothes into your bathroom before you quietly shut the door.

When you reopened the bathroom door, it was to see Mammon sitting in your desk chair, eyes running over the Grimm as he recounted them yet again. He looked adorable, with his hair a little more ruffled from his habit of running his fingers through it when concentrating. You were pleased to see he hadn’t changed out of the suit or taken the ears off.

“Mam baby, how much did you make?”

Mammon grinned as he looked up, chest already puffed as he prepared himself for another long-winded, prideful monologue (where he’d not so subtly ask for compliments repeatedly and then stutter and blush when you gave them), yet the grin was wiped off as one of your own curled your lips upwards.

His eyes widened comically as they took in your completely nude form, where you only had on a smile. Mammon’s jaw dropped, body straightened, and then he choked on his sharp inhale. He’d been leaning in your desk chair, tipping it back, and when he choked his body jerked, knocking the chair backwards and sending him sprawling across your floor. Mammon lay there as let out a few coughs, still staring up starry-eyed at you as you laughed, stepping forwards. 

“I was hoping I’d knock you off your feet, but not literally,” you let out one last small laugh, as your eyelids lowered to give a slow look over Mammon’s still quivering form. He took a few seconds to regain control of his breathing, before slowly getting up to his feet again. The hand that picked up your desk chair to set it upright was shaking slightly, and he never took his eyes off you as he fixed the chair. You patiently waited, leaning to the side to cock your hip out, noting his face and ears had turned tomato red, and his eyes kept darting all over you, as if he couldn’t decide which part to focus on.

“W-what brought this on, d-darlin’?” Mammon’s attempt at cocky was ruined by the shaky tone he spoke in, and the blush quickly running down his neck to his chest. He tried to stand straighter and adjusted the ribbon around his neck, but as you confidently walked towards him, he felt his heart increase to an unprecedented pace. When you reached him, you grabbed the front of the ribbon with one hand and pulled his face towards your own.

You gave him a large, wolf-like grin. He swallowed.

“Keep the ears on.”

When a scarf-wearing Mammon with a wide smile approached Lucifer the next day, calling him his favorite big brother and thanking him repeatedly, Lucifer mentally made a note to ask Diavolo if he had any alcohol he’d be willing to spare. 


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got super invested in writing this one, since i do a little gaming myself and love nothing more than winning against people with inflated heads 😂😂anyways, i hope y'all like this one as well!! thank you for showing this series so much love 💞

You knew just how important this gaming tournament was to Levi. He’d been talking about it for months, practicing for hours a day, and even sleep-talking about his strategies. You’d watched him increasingly get more and more stressed as he became consumed with the game and the tournament; even going a full forty-eight hours without leaving his room (you’d brought in food and drinks, and he’d absentmindedly kissed your cheek before going back to shouting about how his teammates were fucking idiots who couldn’t aim if their lives depended on it).

Finally, today was the first day of the tournament. Levi had not slept the night before in order to put in a few more hours of last-minute practicing, leaving him with dark circles shadowing his eyes and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. You woke up to the sound of him muttering, his face continuing to darken as he talked to his teammates (or, in his words, the stupid normie losers he’d have to haul to victory). 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes and picking up your D.D.D. to check the time. You noticed it was about an hour and a half before the start time, which was definitely playing a role in how tense Levi’s shoulders were. You set the phone down, glad he hadn’t seen you wake up, as that meant you were able to do what you’d been wanting to do for some time now. You knew he’d never forgive you for pulling a stunt like this during the actual tournament, so you’d made sure to wake up extra early to give you plenty of time. You quietly snuck out of bed towards the bathroom, for once glad for his over-ear headphones that blocked out even his sensitive hearing from small sounds.

When you reopened the door, freshened up from the night, with your favorite scent sprayed on you, he’d gone from looking angry to straight up murderous, his jaw clenched so tight that if he was a human you would’ve worried about his blood pressure. You quietly walked behind his chair and pressed your hands onto his bunched-up shoulders, so he’d know you were there. He jumped slightly, but quickly hit mute, and leaned back into the seat with his head tilted up to look at your face above the top of his chair as you started massaging the tension out of his shoulders.

“You didn’t need to get up for a while, the tournament’s in over an hour. I doubt it’ll be worth watching anyway, considering these fucking normies can’t even tell left from right. I mean, seriously? Am I going to have to fucking hard carry again?! I’m so sick of this shit, I spent so long practicing and my team can’t do jack unless I hold their dumbass hands. I-”

He broke off into a grunt and then a sigh as you hit a particular spot on his shoulders, melting further back into the chair and his eyes closing. You smiled, pressing a quick kiss into his forehead.

“I’m sure you’ll be great, Levi. I have faith that you’ll win,” you said quietly, your hands diligently working to work out more knots close to his neck.

“That makes one of us,” he muttered. You massaged in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds of Levi were occasional sighs and slight moans as he started to feel significantly more relaxed than before. His scowl slid off his face, and his expression slowly changed to express his contentedness.

“H-hey,” he finally spoke up, a light blush coming to dust his nose, cheeks, and ears. “C-can this gross otaku get a kiss for g-good luck?”

You frowned, lightly flicking his nose with one hand. “A gross otaku can’t, but my handsome and talented demon can.”

He laughed, still a bit startled and shy whenever you complimented him but spun his chair around and met your lips regardless. Your hands came up to knot themselves in his hair as you quickly deepened the kiss, Levi moaning into your mouth. His hands came up to grab your hips as you started to climb into his lap, but as they met bare skin he quickly recoiled, pulling his mouth away.

“W-what are y-you....” Levi’s voice trailed off as he took in your totally exposed body sitting on his lap, your thighs resting on the outside of his in a straddle. You gave him a big smile as the blush exploded into a bright red that covered all of his visible skin, his body starting to shake, and his mouth gaping open. His startled eyes met yours as you leaned in again, pressing your chest against his own. You paused a few inches from his mouth, your tongue coming out to lick your lips as you watched his eyes track its movements.

“Think your team can survive without you for a few minutes?”

After the tournament was over, and Levi had indeed hard carried his team to well-earned first place (he’d sworn to never play with them again after he’d nearly switched into demon form over an incredibly stupid mistake one member made that another member had then repeated a few minutes later), you demanded he go shower before anything else. You blew him a kiss before he shut the bathroom door, and he gave a cute small smile in return. 

As soon as you heard the shower turn on, you turned back to Levi’s set up and logged out of his account. After typing in your own username and password, you quickly found the game where the rest of Levi’s team had been planning to do a so-called ‘victory lap’ without him (they’d berated Levi several times during the tournament including after the final match, even though he’d undoubtedly been the sole reason for their continued success). You smiled to yourself as you signed yourself up as an opponent. It was time to knock some overblown egos down a few pegs.

(Levi told you later that you’d made at least three of them cry, and while he never said he was proud explicitly, you found him at his desk at three in the morning making a compilation of your best gaming moments to post to Deviltube).


	4. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, having a revelation that satan may be in my top 3 fave brothers while writing this: 👁👅👁  
> anyways, i hope y'all like this one and i'm sorry it's a bit shorter, but i honestly kinda didn't know what else to add and i wanted to be sure i didn't miss an upload

_Introducing Satan to cat memes might have been a mistake_ , you mused as you laid next to him in bed while he laughed at yet another video. It had been five hours. You’d wanted to show him _one_ picture of grumpy cat, after being reminded of it when talking to him about cats. He’d then gotten curious about the ‘human culture’ surrounding cat memes, had discovered the video of the cat t-posing in the window, and had become completely enamored.

You’d been laughing for the first two hours as well, but when you tried to catch Satan’s attention in a different way by unbuttoning the top of his green button-down, he’d interrupted you to show you the video of the cat jumping and falling to the song ‘sail’. Needless to say, your patience had taken a hit, and only continued to lessen the longer he spent ignoring you in favor of scrolling through his D.D.D. 

Your lip came out into a slight pout. It was rare for the two of you to get the entire house to yourselves for the night (Mammon had needed to be dragged out of the house after realizing only you and Satan would remain), and you’d wanted to make the most of it, not knowing when the next opportunity like this would arrive.

You rolled onto your side, staring at his face illuminated by the artificial light from his screen. He seemed to have a smile glued to his handsome face ever since you’d shown him grumpy cat, and you found yourself hesitating to see a rare, genuine smile leave his face. You turned back to face the ceiling, bringing your own D.D.D. up to maybe see if Levi wanted to play Mononoke Land, when you remembered a trend people had used back in the human realm to catch the attention of their partners.

Turning your D.D.D. off and dropping it onto your bed, you mumbled something to him about the bathroom, which of course he didn’t hear as he concentrated on watching a cat get scared by a cucumber and slid out of bed to pad to the bathroom.

After you stripped in the bathroom, you opened one of the drawers to find your hairbrush but found something you’d bought on a whim a few weeks ago that you’d been saving for a rainy day.

Satan’s mind registered the creak of the bathroom door opening but didn’t think much of it until he heard your voice. “Satan?” 

He glanced up from his D.D.D. to see your naked body, only wearing a green collar with a cute bell around your neck, before looking back down at his device, clearly not having registered what he had seen. You waited patiently for a few seconds, as he processed what he saw and then snapped his head back up, D.D.D. falling from his hands.

“Hi kitten,” Satan’s voice had always been one of your favorite things about him, and when he was turned on it never failed to make you melt. “What are you doing?”

You smiled, taking a few steps forward, the tiny bell letting out small rings as you moved. “Getting your attention.”

“Consider it yours,” Satan gave a devious smile, swinging his legs around so he was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. His body unconsciously leaned towards yours as he licked his lips.

“Hey Satan, I was thinking,” you tilted your head coyly, clasping your hands behind your back to push your chest out further. Satan’s eyes flickered down, before they flickered back to meet yours, the emerald green darkening to resemble the color of a forest. “Since we’ve got the house all to ourselves, why don’t we play a game?”

“A game?” Satan echoed, intrigued.

“Hide and seek. Let’s see if watching those detective dramas have sharpened your ability to play,” your smile widened victoriously as Satan stood, phone forgotten on the bed. “How about you try to find me in twenty minutes? You win if you find me, I win if you can’t.”

“And what happens if you win?” Satan clearly didn’t believe you would, if the intense look in his eyes and grin were anything to go by.

Your smile was all teeth. “Loser wears the collar.”

Satan’s eyes narrowed, and you saw the muscles in his arms flex as he crossed them in front of his chest. “I’ll give you a five-minute start.”

The next day, Asmo (who’d arrived back from his night out thankfully after you and Satan had fallen asleep) greeted you by laughing hysterically as you limped into the dining room in Satan’s shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

You shot him a glare as Satan walked in after you, radiating smug satisfaction. You tenderly took the seat Satan pulled out for you, ever the gentleman (in public), while Asmo regained control of himself, wiping a tear away. Asmo leaned in to talk to you as Satan walked to the kitchen to grab you both breakfast.

“Darling, I commend you for successfully riling him up in a non-murdery way, but was it worth it?” Asmo’s voice was filled with mirth as he observed you gritting your teeth while shifting in your chair.

“It will be when we get to see Lucifer’s face as Satan explains why he needs to replace both his desk and bed. _Lucifer’s_ bed and desk.”

It brought you slight joy to see Asmo choke on his morning tea.


	5. Asmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry this is late!! i've been working 12 hour shifts at my job and i'm also taking online classes, so everything just kinda got held up for a minute 😢😢 i also didn't like the first draft i did of this, so i redid it completely last minute which delayed the chapter further. anyways, there shouldn't be anymore delays with the last two chapters, so i hope yall enjoy!

Asmodeus is wonderful in so many ways, but you often find yourself debating if his inability to be flustered when teased falls under a blessing or a curse.

When your relationship with Asmo began, you knew that even if you lived several lifetimes you still wouldn’t have as much experience as he’s had. Rather than deterring you however, that simply made you more determined. You didn’t care about who he’d been with or what part of him they’d gotten, you wanted him to discover new sides of himself and create new memories with you. And while Asmo's flirtatious nature was nothing new, he had definitely discovered a new side of himself that adored teasing you.

Asmo constantly keeps you on your toes. Whispering the most seductive and devious promises in your ear at RAD, before turning to give a downright angelic smile to the demons waiting for him to walk with them. Placing his hand on your thigh at the table during dinner with his brothers and moving it slowly upwards (you’re still convinced the closest you’ve ever come to a heart attack was when Lucifer almost saw when he went to stand). Pulling you into a hallway at the Fall and kissing you until you forgot your name and then simply winking at Solomon, who’d accidentally stumbled upon the two of you, and asking if he’d like to join. (Solomon had been entirely too prepared to say yes, and to this day, especially after what had happened that night, you weren’t sure Solomon finding you both was an accident).

Bottom line, Asmo could take whatever you dished out, and give it in return tenfold. And while you loved that part of him, you were also curious to see if there was any way you could possibly upstage the Avatar of Lust in his own domain.

As you sat in your room, twirling your D.D.D. around, an idea popped into your head. If Asmo could use the element of surprise with you, why couldn’t you return the favor? 

Asmo had been out of the house for a while, attempting to go find this newly released gel face mask that supposedly was extremely hydrating and glowed in the dark. Based on the increasingly despondent messages and crying emojis he’d sent you his search was fruitless thus far, and you determined you had enough time to get ready. Biting your lip, you opened your messages to shoot him a text to come to your room as soon as he got back, and then sprung off the bed to get the plan in motion.

Asmo shut your door with a huff, swinging his shopping bags around as he made to dump them on your bed. 

“Honey I’m back, and you won’t believe the stress I just endured today!” He yelled towards the closed bathroom door, kicking his shoes off and running his now empty hands through his hair in an attempt to control it. “I swear when there’s a sale going on demons forget they’re demons and not fully savage monsters! Even Cerberus has more manners!”

“Aw, I’m sorry babe. What happened?” You asked, opening the bathroom door and leaning against the doorframe.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, not glancing over, as he scoured through the shopping bags to find something. “Well, it started when I tried to find that stupid mask, which I did end up finding at some sketchy store, but when I went to grab it some witch tried to take it from me! I was forced to play tug of war for nearly ten minutes just for this small tub! It ruffled my hair, which was still a nice look on me, but I digress, and I almost chipped my nail polish! Then- _wow_?!”

You almost doubled over laughing, as Asmo finally looked over at you, the neon container of face mask held proudly in his hands. His eyes shot wide open at the sight of you naked, and his voice came out much louder than he clearly intended. You definitely succeeded in surprising him, and you felt a smug sense of satisfaction as his jaw and the tub dropped as he scrambled to stand up straight. However, he recovered extremely quickly, as you figured he would, a wide smile splitting his face.

“Well, this is quite the welcome surprise,” Asmo purred. “It seems that, for once, I am the one overdressed.”

You smiled back and stuck your arms out towards him, to which he immediately started pulling off his scarf and clothing while rapidly walking towards you. When he reached you, he was quick to pull you into a brain melting kiss.

Later, you laid in his embrace, the bright yellow cooling face mask on both of your faces, and his hands working the knots out of your shoulders. As he kissed up your neck, whispering compliments and affections against your skin, you spoke up.

“Are we going to forget you nearly screamed after seeing me naked?”

He pressed his lips against your cheek. “Only if you also want to talk about how much you screamed afterwards, love.”

“Touché.”


	6. Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beel lives in my mind rent free, ngl. i see him and my heart goes 💕🥰💞💓😍💗💖🥰💘💝💓💗😍💞🥰  
> so yeah, i had a lot of fun writing for him and i definitely want to do more  
> also, fangol is apparently the sport beel plays (according to the wiki)

There were some things in life you were certain about. They all seemed to follow a certain theme.

One, you loved Beelzebub, and he loved you back. Two, Beelzebub was, of course, many things beyond his physical form, but his attractiveness was definitely something you _appreciated_. Three, you especially _appreciated_ just how attractive Beel could be when he played Fangol.

His place on the Fangol team came as little surprise to you, given how dedicated he was to exercise. You were a bit bewildered, however, by how seriously he took the sport and how dedicated he was to his teammates. Nothing came before food (besides you and his family), but he definitely had a spot reserved in his big heart for the team.

That being said, watching Beel exercise was always tantalizing. But when you saw him play _Fangol_ , and the intense, determined look he got on his face (not to mention the rest of him, his time building his muscles paying off immensely), you couldn’t help but feel a little hot in the audience.

The idea had come to you when you were in one of those seats, surrounded by his teammates’ partners who chattered around you. Beel had played extremely well in this particular game; his bulk and athletic prowess making the other team shake in their uniforms (he’d also sent an opponent flying into the stands on accident when he’d underestimated his power, and unfortunately right into a screaming Mammon). And, well, he looked _hot_.

As he took off his helmet, and shook his head, sweat dripped down his face and neck, dampening his normally fluffy hair. His uniform clung to his flexing muscles, and his Adam’s apple stood out when he gulped down water from his bottle, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Beel shot you a wide grin and waved cutely as he found you in your seat. You waved back, smiling like you weren’t experiencing heart palpitations from just how _good_ he looked. 

Your eyes drifted downwards as Beelzebub turned back to his team, to where you held his D.D.D. to film the game (he liked to look over his games to see what he could improve on, you liked to have them for your own ‘reasons’), and that’s when you remembered the walking in naked trend from the human realm; possibly influenced by your horniness from watching him play, but hey, nobody needed to know.

You grinned, knowing Beel would be too focused on his after game snacks to pick up any sign of planning from you (he could be scarily perceptive sometimes), and stopped the recording on his D.D.D. as the game wrapped up in, yet again, an absolute victory for R.A.D.

Sure enough, as soon as you got back to the House of Lamentation, Beel immediately headed for the kitchen, after giving you a quick kiss on the forehead and promising to come to your room as soon as he got food.

“Y/n? I’m here, I got my snacks,” Beel called as he entered your room, kicking it closed behind him, his arms filled to the brim with food. You called back a greeting from inside your bathroom, as you applied a bit of chapstick. He dumped his numerous snacks on the bed, quickly selecting a bag of chips to rip open and start devouring. He noticed his D.D.D. was laying in the bed, and he picked it up to start reviewing the game while eating.

“Congratulations on the win honey, you played super well,” you emerged from the bathroom, smiling at him.

Beel looked up at the sound of your voice, but whatever he’d been meaning to say died on his tongue, as he noticed you were completely nude. His eyes grew huge, his jaw dropped open, and his hands dropped both his D.D.D. and the bag of chips. He was frozen as you walked over, making sure to swing your hips a little more than usual, to stand in front of him, his eyes tracing your form as his mind rebooted.

“Beel?” You coyly tilted your head to the side as you placed your hands on his shoulders, standing in between his legs. “Baby, you covered my whole bed in food. What should we do about that, hm?”

Beel’s mind seemed to come back full force, as his hands grabbed your sides while he stood. He picked you up with ease, your legs wrapping around his waist to support yourself and your fingers coming to rest on his shoulders, as he started walking back towards your bathroom.

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered, bringing his lips towards yours. “Need a shower anyway.”

“You know, it’s nice to have you carry me everywhere,” you said, cuddling with Beel on your bed and wearing one of his clean jerseys (after the extremely long ‘shower’ he’d carried you out of the shower, and then to and from dinner with the rest of his brothers, much to their amusement at your lower region being sore). “Maybe I should pull the walking in naked stuff more often.”

Beel hummed, once again eating through the mountain of food as he resumed the video of his game. “Sounds good to me.”


	7. Belphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one ahhhhh!!! i made it slightly longer and included appearances by the other brothers to celebrate the end of this first tik tok trend! 😊😊 i had fun writing this series, and even tho there are a few i wish i could've done better on, i did try for each of them and i'm pretty happy right now. thank yall so much for all the love you've given this series, and i hope everyone stays healthy, happy, and safe!! 💓💗💖

Like most mornings recently, you woke up with Belphegor wrapped around you like an octopus. You quickly turned off your alarm and noticed that you only had about twenty minutes left to get ready for breakfast.

“Belphie,” you murmured. “Wake up, we’re gonna be late.”

You felt his bangs tickle the back of your neck as he sighed in his sleep, clutching a bit tighter as you tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

“Bel, c’mon. I know you’re awake,” you struggled to sit up. “I can tell when you’re pretending to sleep.”

Belphegor sighed again, and snuggled in deeper, pulling you back into the comfortable pillow fort you’d both created of the softest blankets, pillows, and plushies Devildom had to offer. 

“Five more minutes,” his raspy morning voice whispered in your ear.

“Then we’re going to have to rush, and we’ll both be stressed,” he reluctantly let you go with a groan, and you quickly jumped out of bed to get ready before he changed his mind and decided it was a skip day. While you got ready in record time (not wanting to deal with Lucifer being mad at you both for being late for the millionth time), Bel simply adjusted himself in the blankets to resemble a cocoon, peering out at you with bleary eyes.

“I’ll see you at breakfast! Don’t take too long,” you said, finishing adjusting your uniform and grabbing your bag, dropping a kiss on his head before heading out the door. The chance of Belphegor being on time was one in a million, but you weren’t willing to risk yet another lecture for staying behind to try to get him out of bed and making yourself late in the process.

Sure enough, ten minutes after breakfast started, a groggy Belphegor dragged himself to his place at the table, his cow pillow clutched under one arm while the other rubbed his eyes.

“Ah Belphegor, how kind of you to join us,” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at him, while his posture remained casual; a sign of contained annoyance. 

“You’re welcome,” Belphie yawned, ignoring how Lucifer’s grasp on his coffee cup tightened and mouth twisted downwards. Much like everyone at the table expected, Lucifer immediately launched into a speech about the importance of timeliness, taking more time to make sure the uniform was worn appropriately, and... then you tuned out. Belphegor clearly wasn’t paying attention either, if resting his head on the table to continue sleeping was an indication.

“Man, Belphie really don’t give a shit, huh,” you heard Mammon quietly say to Asmo, Satan leaning in closer to listen. Beel was too busy shoving eggs into his mouth and Levi was too busy playing on his phone for both to pay attention.

“Honestly, nothing Lucifer could lecture him about would really do anything,” Asmo said, smiling.

Satan decided to chime in, closing his book. “I agree. Bel’s two responses to most things are either to say something sarcastic or to go to sleep.”

“I wonder what _would_ catch him off guard?” Asmo leaned forward, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

“A bed made of gold?” Mammon’s eyes gleamed, as he sat up straighter at the idea. “Or diamond pillows? Or-”

“Those are things you would like, idiot,” Satan rolled his eyes.

As Mammon started yelling at Satan, you picked at your breakfast, lost in your thoughts. What his brothers had said wasn’t wrong; it was very hard to surprise or startle Belphegor. Other than his anger, which even that had simmered down with time spent out of the attic, it was very hard to elicit a strong reaction from him. As you took a sip of your drink, your eyes drifted towards Belphegor’s peaceful, sleeping face, when the idea popped into your head. Maybe there was _something_ you could do to catch the youngest brother off guard.

As you entered the room Belphie and Beel shared, you nervously peaked in first to make sure Beelzebub wasn’t there. When you’d texted, he’d said he would be out visiting a new café, but you were still nervous he hadn’t left yet. You quickly glanced across the room, and when you only saw Belphie dozing in his bed, you stepped in and shut the door behind you.

“Hey, Belphie,” you called quietly, knowing he’d woken up as soon as you shut the door (for the Avatar of Sloth, he could be a surprisingly light sleeper sometimes). “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” He looked up, his hair falling across his face as he shuffled to sit up. “What’s the-”

You smiled as he froze, taking in the sight of you in just his sweater, his eyes widening and mouth falling open slightly. You did a little twirl to show off, and he swallowed, clearly trying to recover from being so clearly surprised. He opened his mouth again to say something when you started unbuttoning the front of the sweater, and his mouth quickly shut. You laughed a little as his eyes followed your hands movements as they slowly undid the buttons, and as you unfastened the last button and shrugged the sweater off to the floor, he stood up and walked over in record speed.

“Cat got your tongue?” You teased as you kicked the sweater slightly to the side. “I’ve never seen you so speechless.”

“Nah, I’ve actually got _plenty_ of words,” he said in a voice so low it almost sounded like a growl, his hands coming to grab your hips. “Pick a safe one and let’s take this to your room.”

The next morning, you were both on time to breakfast. Lucifer looked stunned as Belphegor took a seat next to you, turning to talk to Beel, who happily gave his twin a croissant. Asmo, Mammon, and Satan’s eyes were on you as soon as you sat, but you ignored them in favor of pouring yourself a glass of water.

“What the fuck did ya do to get him here on time?” Mammon asked, looking as mystified as his brothers. 

You hummed, spooning some food onto your plate. “I made a promise.”

Asmo smiled, eyes mischievous. “That wouldn’t have anything to do with why Levi won’t look at either of you, would it?”

You looked, and sure enough, Levi’s red face was buried in his phone, eyes pointedly staring at the screen. You felt a rush of embarrassment and heat rising in your cheeks as you remembered you’d definitely made sure Beel wouldn’t be in his and Belphie’s room, but you hadn’t checked to see if Levi, the demon with the room next to _yours_ would be present. 

_Oh well, nothing I can do now._ You told yourself, shoving down the embarrassment as you hummed out to Asmo, “Maybe.”

“What sort of promise could get _Belphie_ out of bed on time?” Satan stared at you, and you self-consciously adjusted the collar of your shirt to make sure nothing was showing. You noticed Levi, Lucifer, Beel, and Belphie listening in on the conversation, Belphegor looking amused.

“Just thank my thighs for the sacrifices they have made and are about to make so that we can all have a couple meals without Lucifer complaining,” you said after a moment of silence, wanting to see if you could catch the rest of the brothers by surprise. Sure enough, you were blessed with the sight of six taken aback brothers (Asmo and Mammon both screaming at a decibel only matched by the sound of a plane taking off, Satan dropping his book as he started to laugh at Lucifer’s face, Levi turning a whole new shade of red and sliding down in his seat, Beel choking on the big bite he just took, and Lucifer looking like he’d just aged two millennia in the past few minutes), and one smug youngest brother who smiled ‘innocently’ at his family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> this whole series is meant to feature gender neutral readers, but if you notice something that stands out as not being gender neutral please let me know!! i'm very new to writing, especially gender neutral readers, so i would love any feedback or comments!
> 
> just a reminder to please help out these causes, as I want to continue to keep this issues in everyone's minds - https://forjusticeforpeace.carrd.co/
> 
> thank you again, and i hope you take care!!  
> song for this chapter: "girls" by nature  
> twitter: typhlosionfx and tumblr: romanticplanet


End file.
